A Light in the Darkness
by Emmy.Twilighter
Summary: Saki, a nurse moves to forks. Soon she meets the pack and imprints on the Alpha. However her life isn't as perfect and pretty as it may seem. Sam will soon realise his imprint is haunted, potentially dangerous and scared of herself. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**I have finally returned! Some things happened earlier in the year that forced me to stop writing. I'm sorry. I have read back over my stories but I'm having trouble continuing them. I do promise I will try though. If any one does like the stories they can take it of my hands. I would be more than happy to give it to you to continue. Hope you enjoy this story. I don't plan to start another story until I finish this one.**

**Chapter 1 New Start**

Moving to new places, something I always found exciting. There were new sights to see, new restaurants to experience and each time I could start again. This time I was doing something different, the hospital of forks was in dire need of off campus nurses somebody who could support patients on home stay by providing them with weekly checkups, help with daily tasks and most of all giving them company and understanding. This would be the first time in a long time I would move to a small town.

I would usually stay to the big city's were the was a whole world of things to explore and constant flowing amount of people in need, I had found small towns too judging, they gossip and spread rumours and crave any kind of drama that its inhabitants can provide. But the hospital was desperate many patients were forced to stay in hospital for extra care, which lead to their being less beds for people in need. So I decided to take the job.

So this was how I ended up in the lobby of forks hospital ready to receive my charges and begin the work.

"Miss Kishi" The admin worker called.

"Ah yes, that's me" I said standing up.

"Dr Cullen will see you now." She announced.

She guided me to his office and he was sitting down at his office.

"Take a seat, Miss Kishi" he smiled.

I took the seat, and the first thing I noticed was that he was young and very attractive. Not that I was interested I was just a little confused why such a young doctor ran this hospital shouldn't he have a little more experience? I shook my head. I'm sure he must be very capable or else they never would have given him the job. He was very pale and his eyes were a strange topaz colour I had never really seen anything quite like them. I was disrupted by him addressing the admin worker still at the door; it was quite obvious she had a crush on the doctor. She stood there in the door way batting her eye lashes and smiled to towards Doctor Cullen

"That will be all Marcy, Thank you." He said politely, clearly unaffected by the nurses flirtatious behaviour. I heard the door lightly close behind me.

"First of all," he began "Thank you so much for taking this job, I'm afraid we are quite desperate for off campus nurses. It has been very hard to recruit nurses not many would like to work in such a small town I'm afraid."

"Oh it's fine. I felt it was time for a bit of a change, the city can sometimes be a little hectic, I think I will enjoy the quiet" I answered back politely. Trying to look on the bright side of the situation.

"Well I've collected the files of your patients there are three in total, here you will find their profiles as well as their medical requirements. I can see you have a few years experience so I am sure you will be just fine. But if you do have any problems feel free to give me a call. Also from time to time you might be required to do shifts at the hospital when we are in need of staff" He finished

After a little more discussion of my responsibilities, he was called away an emergency so I was free to go. I started work tomorrow. So I went straight home to unpack.

The one thing I loved about moving was decorating. I loved each of my homes because they were mine and mine alone. I could do anything I wanted, I loved the brightness and I loved flowers. I loved anything that brought life and brightness to my existence. The house was small and old, but was cosy. It was on the outskirts of forks, in a small street were most of the houses were abandoned and uninhabited, but I did notice a little old couple a few house down. I planned to introduce myself to them on the weekend. I had also noticed the garden needed some work, which made me excited. I planned to plant some roses all different colours.

Once I had made a nice dinner followed by a bubble bath I snuggled into my bed and feel into fitful sleep.

**Okay here's the first chapter. I think the beginning of this story may be a little slow. I really want you to get a feel for the character and who she is. I think you'll find she is a really complex character I hope you like her, because there is definitely more to her than meets the eye.**

**Also I am interested in getting a Beta so if you are interested please message me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Okay as you are all very aware I'm horrible at editing. I love to write but I can't edit. My eyes just don't catch the mistakes, it frustrates me very much. I would love a Beta, so they can help.**

I woke up uncomfortable, with the bright light shining through my window. I looked to the clock and it flashed 6:30. I got up and had breakfast. I ate my cereal at my large circular dining table in silence. Sometimes in moments like these I find the silence unbearable. Even though I chose to separate myself from people, I couldn't help but feel the loneliness.

But even though I might not look like it, I am a strong woman. I am capable, I look after myself and keep myself entertained. While thinking I finished my cereal. I moved upstairs and got changed I into a basic nurse uniform which included black pants and a collared shirt which was light blue, very similar to my other uniforms. As I looked in the mirror I pulled my hair into a smooth ponytail. I couldn't help but see my flaws. I was small only five feet, I hated it. It made me feel weak, childish. I extremely disliked people looking down on me. But I've accepted it. My face in my opinion is plain I was a little tan, and I had boring brown eyes in most lights looked black. My eyes were almond shape and my nose small. Which often lead to me being called 'cute' I personally thought I was very average nothing special. But my father used to tell me every day that I was beautiful like a princess, as a little girl I used to giggle. And dream about finding my true love, who would cherish me. But unfortunately we all have to grow up and that's how I'm here now.

By 7:30 I was leaving the house today I had set up a bit of a meet and greet were I would meet my patients introduce myself and organise a schedule when I would come and see them. First up was a lady named Maudette Aimes she was 84 and had recently had hip replacements which has made her unable to walked very well, she lives alone as her husband had died 7 years earlier. She has two children and 5 grandchildren. All of which live in Seattle and therefore are not able to visit often. We talked and got along very well. We talked about each other's hobbies and we both share an interest gardening. Too soon it was time to go meet my next patient. I made a time to help her buy her groceries and her hip therapy next week.

Next patient was a high school student who had been in a car crash over her summer vacation. Luckily she had only broken a few bones which included her legs and a few ribs, which required rest in order to heal. I'm sure she will not need my help for long, she just need help with her therapy which includes stretches and walking practice to get her leg working again. She's a nice girl, who told me all about her friends and showed me the scrapbook she was making while she was bed ridden.

My Last patient lived in La Push an Indian reservation. The drive was enjoyable the scenery was quite beautiful. The green forest stretched as far as I could see. Soon I pulled up to his home. I got out of the car and knocked on the door.

He opened the door and I saw a man maybe in his late forties with long black hair with streaks of grey. He sat in his wheelchair. "Hi I'm Sakurako Kishi your nurse. It's nice to meet you"

"Ah hello, I'm Billy Black Please come in" he answered back in a gravelly voice.

I stepped in behind him, his home was modest nothing flashy. As a travelling off campus nurse I visit a lot of homes. I can always tell which houses are warm and happy they just have feeling that you can feel as soon as you enter. This was one of these homes.

"Would you like to sit on the couch" He invited.

"Ah yes," I smiled.

"So, "I began " As I Said I'm Sakurako Kishi but feel free to call me Saki. Really I'm just here to help so I can do anything. I am a registered nurse but I can just help out by cleaning and helping out around the house. "

"Well, Saki feel free to call me Billy. It's just recently my son Jacob has taken on some extra responsibilities and doesn't really have time to look after everything as he used to and there are just some things I can't do. So I would really appreciate your help."

Billy was a nice man and pretty soon we had organised a time in which I would visit, when I finally had a chance I looked at the clock it was nearly 7 O'clock.

"Oh Billy. Look how long I've been talking you must want me to leave so you can have some dinner in peace." I said standing up.

"Oh no. its fine in fact if your free, you're welcome to stay for dinner." He invited

"No, No I wouldn't want to intrude." I said

"Trust me you wouldn't be, Jacob won't be home tonight. Stay and give this old man some company" He smiled.

We both worked together and we cooked pasta with a pasta sauce. Pretty soon we were sitting at the dining table.

"So, what about you? What about your family?" he asked. I internally sighed. I hadn't really ever had a family. I had my father, but never a was always gone, away entertaining other he died long ago. But I didn't really like explaining this to my patients. For one thing I didn't like their pity and two this normally leads to other questions that I did not want to answer.

"Both of my parents live in Japan still. They own a restaurant so they are quite busy. We don't really get to see each other often." I lied. I hated lying but sometimes I didn't have a choice.

We continued with our light conversation. Which I very much enjoyed. He was a very kind man, also very welcoming. Soon it was time for me to leave I said goodbye and drove home. The forest that looked mystical on the way there now looked dark and dangerous. I shivered. I didn't like darkness, in fact I hated it. I might be a grown woman but you could say I'm afraid of the dark.

I finally I arrived home and flicked the light switch. I chucked bag on the table and opened the fridge I picked out the milk bottle and poured myself a glass.

RING RING.

I pulled out my mobile from my pocket.

The caller ID indentified it as Micah.

"Hello" I answered suspiciously.

"Hey Saki. How's the new abode" he said in the same teasing voice as always.

"It's fine." I said.

"Well I was just calling to see how you're going. I was thinking maybe you could help me out." He said slyly. I loved Micah to bits, but every time we come into contact he brings trouble. He often gets himself into trouble and I have to bail him out.

"No." I said automatically.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to ask yet" he said still in his cheeky voice.

"No, I'm not bailing you out again. I don't want to be at all involved in those kinds of things anymore." I said.

"Ugh, fine. I'm only letting you get away with it this time because I love you. I'll guess I'll handle it myself. Ah I have to go." He said. I could hear loud noises, someone was yelling.

"Ok," I said frowning "and Micah?" I said

"Yes?"

"Be careful." I worried.

"Always am." And he hung up.

For a time Micah was a saviour to me. He found me when I was lost in the darkness. He helped me; he showed me the light again. For anyone else I guess he should be feared. He's dark and dangerous, vengeful, powerful but he never showed that side to me. He treated me like his little sister. He knew my secrets and my fears. He listened to me when I cried and he hugged me when I needed comfort.

I didn't see him often these days I chose to settle and become a nurse. He chose to continue what he always done, creating trouble.

Soon I was tired I got ready for bed and once again snuggled into the sheets. As I laid there in the silence I prayed that Micah would stay safe.

**Here's a bit more of an insight into Saki's life. She's a bit mysterious right? I don't think you'll be able to guess her secret ( Mwu hahahah). Any Ideas? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Next chapter up. Hopefully I can get a review or two. If I did I'd be so happy!**

I'm beginning to like this town more and more. All my patients are all extremely sweet. This morning I had been called in at the hospital to fill in with a nurse that had came down ill. Forks hospital was small and rather quiet. The shift had been quiet until I saw a girl come in with very bloody hand. I quickly ran over to her.

"Miss, can you tell me what happened and here. Come in here and take a seat" She looked like she was about to faint.

"Well I was cutting vegetables, and I guess I just got distracted." She said weakly.

"Okay then I'll clean of the blood and we'll have a look and see if it requires stitches. Can you please tell me your name?" I said following protocol.

"Bella Swan" she answered.

I quickly cleaned up the wound, which thankfully wasn't as deep as I thought. She had however sliced her hand open and would require a few stitches. I was just about to go search for a doctor. When I noticed Doctor Cullen behind me.

"Bella," he addressed "Edward only left this morning and you've still managed to cause yourself harm". She looked down as she blushed red.

I was a little confused. He must know Bella personally.

"Ah thank you for cleaning the wound Miss Kishi. If you would like to assist me with stitching Bella up." He asked.

"Yes Doctor. " I answered.

"Sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to take up your time." She mumbled.

"Bella," he laughed "It's fine although, I do wish you didn't have to see me today"

I handed him the needle and the and the string.

"Thank you" he said as he began to fix her up.

Beep Beep. My pager beeped. I looked to Doctor Cullen.

"Its fine you can go, I can finish here." He said kindly.

" Thank you, please take it easy Miss Swan." I said as I left.

I was called to help another patient, it was easy enough. She was getting her tonsils out but she was quite nervous so I just had to calm her down. Soon my shift at the hospital was finished. The rest of the week went quickly I met up with Maudette and Annie and I helped with her Scrapbook. This afternoon I have to go to Billy's.

Soon I was driving on the same road as last week. Passing by the forest again, this time I didn't look at it. It still seemed a little scary to me.

I pulled up to Billy's house and I saw him peek through the window by the time I reached the door he was there waiting for me. "Good morning Saki." He smiled

"Good Morning Billy. " I smiled back.

As soon as I arrived I set about with my tasks. I helped him with some washing and helped him clean a bookcase in the parts he couldn't reach. You might think I shouldn't be doing this as a nurse. But it's part of the job description. I'm here to help out provide any support the need whether it's physical, medical or mental

So I continued the little chores for about an hour or so. When all of a sudden I heard loud laughing I looked towards the door. When three abnormally large boys entered.

"These are the boys, that and Embry and that's Quil and this is my son Jacob." He introduced each one.

"Wow what do they feed you guys down here. You guys are huge" I laughed.

"Hi I'm Sakurako but Call me Saki" I introduced.

I was then rewarded by a chorus of 'Hi's'.

"Well if you don't need anything else, Billy I can leave" I said.

"You could stay for lunch I'm sure these boys are hungry and you've really helped me out. It's the least I can do." He said in his low gravelly voice which I had quickly become accustomed to, I found it oddly comforting.

So that's how I ended sitting at Billy's small dining table, with three very large boys while billy was cooking in the kitchen. He was a very good cook and very capable in the kitchen.

"So Saki where are you from?" Embry asked.

"Well I lived Japan as child but I've lived here for a long time" I said smiling.

"Sweeeet. So you speak Japanese?" He asked.

"Yes I can." I liked Embry almost immediately even though he was huge he reminded me of a curious puppy always asking questions and always interested in my answers.

Jacob however seemed frustrated over the table, I knew it wasn't my business but I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

" So do you just visit people in their houses" Embry asked.

"Oh yes, But I also work a few shifts a week at forks hospital" as soon as I mentioned forks hospital things seemed to become a bit tense. I pretended I didn't notice and kept on talking. I didn't understand the expressions but it wasn't any of my business.

"Do you work with Dr Cullen?" Jacob said tensing his knuckles on the table.

"Uh, Yes." I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

He starts mumbling under his breath and Billy walks in "Jacob go outside." He ordered Jacob stood up angrily and stomped out slamming the door shut. 

To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement the rest of the dinner was awkward and we ate in silence. Until Jacob finally came back in with another man behind him.

Jacob walked in and walked to me "Sorry about before, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I guess I'm just recovering from a bad break" he finished

"That's fine Jacob, I'm sorry about your break up though" I said hoping to clear the tension.

I finally had the chance to look at the other man, he was definitely attractive. I smiled at him and suddenly he was staring at me very intensely so much so I felt very uncomfortable so I looked back to billy 'I think I should go I have a shift tomorrow.'

Billy was now looking between me and the other man and smiling. "Well we would love to have you stay but if you have to go, I'll guess we'll see you Thursday." I didn't miss the 'We'll' instead of 'I'll' I wonder who he's talking about.

As I collect my things I can hear someone jogging to catch up with me and I turn around to see the same man staring at me earlier

"Hi I'm Sam" He said his voice wow low and powerful but at the same time gentle.

"Hi." I said sounding oddly breathless "I'm Saki"

We stood the in silence for a second, I didn't know what to say.

"Well," I coughed "I guess I have to get going. See you around Sam." I said and smiled as I hoped in the car.

The drive home wasn't as scary. Even though it was still dark, I didn't feel afraid.

**TA DA! So they have finally met! I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday came too quickly and before I knew it I was about to head to billy's house, once again I was driving past the forest, however today I noticed it seemed oddly still. I looked into the trees and shivered I hated this drive it was just so damn creepy.

Soon I was pulling into billy's drive way only to find a lot of tall people waiting outside. If I didn't know anybetter I'd say they were waiting for me.

Soon I stepped out of the car " Saki" Billy greeted.

"Hello Billy" I smiled

Then sam stepped out from the group " Saki" he greeted his eyes scorching mine.

" So today I haven't really got that many things for you to so we are going to the beach, do you want to come?" He said

"Oh I don't know" I stuttered

"Please, I could really use your help um… " he looked around for what I guessed was inspiration "Um carry the food. Yes, theres a lot of food."

"Uh, OK."

Soon we were at the beach much to my dismay. I hated water, just thinking about it would make me shiver. It carried to many bad memories. I let my eyes wonder over first beach.

"Pretty, Huh?" Sam said from behind me.

"Uh yeah I guess so." I said uncomfortably

"The boys are going swimming if you want to come, Kim has a spare swimsuit." He invited

"No thank you, I uh can't swim" I said

"Really? Well I guess I'll just stay here and keep you company" he said as he took as seat next to me.

"Ah no really it's ok, go and enjoy yourself I'll watch." I said

"No it's alright those boys can get kinda of ruff any way." He said

After that we kinda drifted into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, how are you liking Forks" he said

"It's nice, very quiet. But as strange as it sounds I think it's a little…spooky." I confessed, I had no idea why I would confess my thoughts to him like that.

"Spooky." He echoed.

"Yeah, the forests they give me the creeps." I said shuddering.

He looked at me seriously in a way which I didn't understand "You should stay away from the woods, they are not safe."

"Anyway, Uhm you and those boys seem pretty close." I noticed looking to the boys wrestling in the shallow water.

"Well yeah, were more like a family." He said looking towards them.

"That's nice" I smiled. It really was a happy scene everyone happily playing on the beach.

Suddenly the peaceful scene was interrupted by my phone ringing. Micah, Calling.

I looked down at the phone planning to ignore it but then Sam said" Go ahead."

"Hello, Micah?" I answered.

"Hey, Baby girl." He answered.

"Hey what's up butter cup?" I answered back smiling slightly.

"Nothing much, just seeing how your settling." He said

"Oh it's good, but can I call you back I'm out right now."

"Oh okay sure." He said. "I'll talk to you later baby girl."

"Okay, bye" I hung up.

I turned to Sam "sorry about that."

It was then I noticed he looked hurt but when I looked at him he quickly covered it up. Did I say something?

"Your Boyfriend?" he asked, slightly strained.

"No, more like my brother. Sort of" I said laughing "I had a hard time in my teenage years and he was my best friend I owe a lot to him and we still are close." I finished.

"So don't take this as rude, but how old are you?" he asked

"25, you?" I smiled

"You don't look 25. And I'm 24" he said.

"Yeah I know, I think it is the height thing" I said smiling. Another lie.

The time I spent with Sam was something I had selfishly craved for a long time. Attention someone who would just talk to me as a friend rather than a nurse. He listened to every word I said, and I he told m about himself as if he actually cared. I was starting to like him more than I had liked anyone in a long time.

"So Sorry If this may seem fast but, would you want to go on a date with me, we could just go out for dinner or have a drink or.." He said nervously.

"Yes," I said smiling "Dinner sounds good."

"Okay" He said smiling happily "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night sounds good." I replied smiling just as much as he was.

I gave him my address and we agreed that he would pick me up at seven. Soon after that it started to rain so we all escaped to the indoors.

"Well I really should get going" I said excusing myself " I have a night shift tonight"

Soon I said my byes to everyone and I drove home and got ready for work.


End file.
